1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an optical film and a display device including the optical film, and more particularly, to an optical film with improved light directivity, light diffusivity, and blurring prevention characteristics and to a display device including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, display devices that display an image using display panels, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an electroluminescence (“EL”) panel and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display panel, are garnering attention.
A display device typically includes an optical film to improve optical characteristics. The optical film may include a light diffusion film, a light direction film, and a light control film, for example.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.